


Days of Apology

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Day One of Carry On Countdown- Flower Shop AU





	Days of Apology

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I know I'm a day early but I'll be leaving for Malaysia this weekend so I thought it'd be good to post this up first  
> I hope you all enjoy it, please do leave constructive criticism and feedback if you'd like (:  
> (and also yaaaaaaaaaaaay it's that time of the year again woohoo)

**Baz**

I’m about to start packing up, just doing the accounts for the day when he dashes in, eyes wide, huffing, stumbling to a stop in front of the counter. Babbling incoherently, he gestures wildly with his hands, narrowly missing a pot of purple orchids, “…sorry. I want to say I’m really, really, really, dreadfully sorry,” is all I can make out.

               Eyebrow raised, I’m half inclined to be pissed off and half amused at this messy-haired boy in front of me, “I’m _sorry_ to say but all I heard was that you’re _sorry_ ”. I continue sorting the cash and coins into the locked drawer, biting back a snarky reply. _Though you certainly look like the sort of person to have a lot to be sorry for, considering you almost knocked over a pot of orchids within the first thirty seconds that you’re in a store. (_ No nasty comments today Basilton. Damn Fiona and her biscotti day offs.)

               He shifts his weight from foot to foot, scratching his neck sheepishly “I-um am looking for flowers to say sorry to my uh girlfriend”. _Wow. That’s fast. Having a fight two days after Valentine’s Day._ “Because I forgot it was Valentine’s Day two days ago”. _Oh._

I almost feel sorry for the guy before I realize he managed to dodge the sky-high Valentine’s Day flower prices by buying apology flowers two days later at a way cheaper price.

 

**Simon**

 

He heaves an exasperated sigh and I almost growl in frustration. “Pink carnations. White orchids. Lily of the valley. What type of sorry are you anyway? Plain sorry? Very sorry? Extremely sorry?” he drawls, ticking of the types of flower and my extent of sorriness on his fingers. “I’m sorry, okay? Very sorry. Sorry-to-the-moon-and-back-sorry,” I grate out. More like so _sorry_ I have to come here and ask you your _sorry_ help.

Turning his back to me, facing a glass refrigerator of flowers, he sighs again, “Let’s just make it pink carnations I-apologize-for-standing-you-up sorry yeah?” and he swings open the fridge door, grabbing a bunch of pink carnations, without waiting for a reply. I nod anyway.

Deft fingers bundling the stems and wrapping the flowers into a bouquet, he works quickly.

“That’d be seventeen pounds,” he says, handing the bouquet to me.

 

**Baz**

Mission accomplished, he scurries out of the door after paying, the welcome bells jangling loudly at the violence of his exit. I shake my head slightly and get back to doing the accounts.

**Author's Note:**

> actually I do have a rough idea of potential other chapters but I'll just leave it as this for now, since it's 3.35am ahahaha


End file.
